


One Night At Galdin Quay

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Don’t post to another site, First Time Bottoming, Food, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, OT4, Self Confidence Issues, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: "This place is so romantic.""And you get to enjoy it with us.""All three of us.""You... are a lucky man."ChocobrOT4. <3*Prompto's super belated birthday story*





	One Night At Galdin Quay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



Galdin Quay always held a soft spot for Prompto Argentum. Not only was the gentle pier by the ocean incredibly photogenic, but the young photographer held countless unforgettable memories there, most of which were caught on camera.

The great battles between man and fish. The day Ignis learned how to whip up skewers (one of Prompto’s favourites.) The almighty beach race between his best friend and the Shield.

A dreamy quality of the serene little hub was the illumination of gentle lights that guided weary travelers to its warm embrace. The velvet night allowed the charming water world to project it's beauty.

Something that followed the nervous blonde into the hotel bedroom with a trail of flickering candle lights.

_ Or tea lights, _ as Ignis called them.

 

The entire room, adorned with them, casting little heavenly auras in an already perfect hotel. A breathtaking view greeted him from the wide windows, offering the clearest view of the Quay’s glistening waters and the starlight reflecting in its mirrored edge.

That had been another source of worry for Prompto, the price for this small slice of heaven. Wasn’t it too expensive? His insistence that he would be happy with the caravan for hire again, the nearby haven or even the Regalia was shot down quickly as his three friends forked over large amounts of money between them.

“It’s your special day,” Noctis had assured him.

Ignis concurred. “Exactly. You deserve only the best.”

Gladio grunted, but the feeling was very much mutual.

Prompto almost burst into tears on the spot, wondering what he did to deserve such friends in his life.

 

Anxiously shifting from side to side, Prompto watched in giddy anticipation as his three friends approached him from his place on the edge of the bed.

“Wow,” Prompto whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from everything his friends gave him for his birthday. “This place is  _ so _ romantic.”

His attention was drawn back into the moment by Gladio’s rough voice addressing him, as he nestled between his legs. “And you get to enjoy it with us.”

“All three of us,” Noctis added suggestively, shifting closer to kiss Prompto’s neck.

“You,” Ignis spoke, eloquently as ever, even as he cupped the young man’s cheek, “are a lucky man.”

 

Prompto shivered under the modest touches, those blue eyes clouded with too many emotions to rationalise. As his best friend continued to shower his delicate neck with kisses, which alone caused him to whimper, the Shield gave his leg a firm squeeze as his other hand already sought the zip to his trousers, tugging those trousers down just enough, and Ignis -

_ Ah _ . Prompto found himself face to face with a forkful of tantalising birthday cake, dripping with caramel and chocolate. The hand upon his cheek suddenly made sense, as the sinfully talented chef brought the mouthwatering dessert to his lips.

“Open up, love,” Ignis crooned. “A sweet treat for a sweet heart.”

Prompto practically melted from the delectable sound of Ignis’ voice, a rich source of sweetness in its own right. The adviser knew exactly how to make the young man feel like royalty with a few short words in that beautiful accent.

He obeyed, albeit with a hesitant parting of his soft lips.

As the explosion of flavour burst inside his mouth, Gladiolus took the opportunity to taste Prompto himself, devouring his arousal eagerly, that low growl sending pleasure vibrating right through him.

 

Prompto moaned, barely managing to hold the sweet filling inside his mouth, swallowing the lump of cake  _ hard _ , causing Ignis to send a playfully reprimanding look to his companion.

“Gladiolus, settle down,” the tactician scolded. “You’re overwhelming the poor thing.”

His nurturing instinct radiated from his smouldering green eyes, accentuated with his crystal clear spectacles. As Ignis gazed affectionately into Prompto’s widened blue eyes, he was caressed his cheek softly.

“Isn’t that right, love?”

 

Prompto almost lost it right there, drowning in the dizzying rush of the chamberlain’s charm. That is, until a playful nip at his neck drew his attention back to Noctis.

“N-Noct…?”

The Insomnian Prince suddenly threw his arms around Prompto possessively, a mischievous smirk flashing across his face. “Come on, Specs. I know you’re amazing and all, but quit hogging him all to yourself. We all wanna show our appreciation for the birthday boy.”

Ignis chuckled. “My apologies, Highness.”

Only for Noctis to give him _ the look _ . “No formalities here, Iggy. Come on.”

“As you wish _ … Noct _ .”

The sensual delivery of his name sent a familiar shiver of delight throughout Noctis, but he tried to channel it elsewhere, onto Prompto. After all, it was  _ his _ big day.

Noctis could deal with Ignis later.

 

Suddenly, Gladiolus pulled back from Prompto, resulting in a disappointed whine, as he glared hard at his two friends. He squeezed Prompto’s leg reassuringly, letting him know he would continue soon. “Am I the only one actually giving the goods here?”

The Shield’s honeyed stare eventually came to rest upon Prompto, sending all the right signals of where this night was going. He licked his lips, fully intent on picking up where he left off, but not without addressing Prompto directly.

“Isn’t that right, baby?”

_ Baby? _ That settled it. Prompto realised that his three closest friends in the entire world were conspiring to assassin him through praise and fun times. The road trip was cancelled. No more photography. No more scenic drives in the Regalia.

Dead by seduction.

 

The inexperienced young man could only watch helplessly as Gladio descended once more between his legs with a playful wink, slowly sucking upon Prompto’s tenderness, already having him arching into that sweet heat. Only Noctis’s firm embrace kept him from jerking forward, though even that was short lived as his princely friend’s hands sneaked beneath his clothing, exploring his chest.

And teasing his hardened nibs.

With a teasing smile, Ignis rolled his eyes before bringing another generous helping of cake to Prompto’s lips. “My, whatever happened to patience? I, for one, would like to take my time with you. Appreciate every morsel of you.”

Noctis snorted. “See how long that lasts, Specs.”

“Don’t listen to him, my dear Prompto,” Ignis spoke sweetly, feeding him with criminally slow and tormenting deliberation. He knew exactly what he was doing without his hands even touching the other man. “Where’s the fun in spoiling someone if fools rush in?”

Something darkened in those dreamy green eyes, as Ignis continued with a seductive murmur. “And I do intent on spoiling you tonight. Open  _ wide _ .”

 

Prompto choked back a moan from the sin saturating the gourmet’s voice. Trust prim and proper Ignis to be the master of flirtation, while making something sound normal.

Another blissful bite and Prompto was in heaven, more than happy to be fed by the hands of Ignis Stupeo Scientia until the end of time. That is until Prompto broke off as another growling moan from Gladio rendered him speechless.

_ By the Six. _ Prompto was absolutely drowning in the pleasure these handsome men bestowed upon him. Between Gladio’s mouth, Noctis’ eager hands pinching and playing with his nipples and just Ignis’  _ voice _ and perfect food, all the blonde could manage was a series of needy whimpers and moans.

 

Even their touches were vastly different, offering Prompto completely different realms of pleasure.

With Gladiolus Amicitia, his hands were big and strong, roughened by years of mastering the broadsword, but they stroked the photographer will surprising protection and gentleness. Even his firm thigh squeezes were reassuring, attempting to let Prompto know he was doing all of this for him.

With Noctis Lucis Caelum, the comforting hands of a Prince, Prompto felt a sense of familiarity. He was his best friend, and they shared a whole new connection of the flesh. And what Noct lacked in experience himself, he made up for in enthusiasm and heart, especially as the dark haired son of Lucis stole a heated kiss between mouthfuls of food, savouring the sweet gesture.

And as for Ignis Stupeo Scientia, those fleeting touches, a soft caress on the cheek or a daring peck on the forehead, all of it felt overpowering, like a sudden burst of energy, but left him craving more. Ignis’ entire talent rested in his power of suggestion, of what possibilities were promised beyond those sensual green eyes.

Prompto groaned, knowing full well he would not last this night.

 

Determined, Noctis suddenly tugged Prompto’s shirt up over his head, revealing his slender frame. The blonde felt a spike of anxiety, that self-consciousness doubt lingering in the back of his mind.

_ What if I’m not good enough? What if they change their minds because I’m not good enough? _

As if reading his mind, Noctis slowly began to shower appreciative kisses upon his friend’s chest, his hands eagerly roaming across his body. Gladio also seemed to catch on, one of his hands resting upon Prompto’s bare hip, stroking the soft skin with his fingers.

The spoiled boy left out a shaky gasp, touched by the kindness from his nearest and dearest. Without words being spoken, they sensed his worry and attempted to put his mind at ease, their physical bond conveying their love for him.

Even Ignis offered his own love in a warm kiss that stole Prompto’s breath away, the final push that obliterated their friend’s fears and inhibitions, allowing him to let go.

Prompto returned it with an endearing clumsiness that Ignis could not help but warm to. Those trembling fingers held onto the suave adviser for dear life, as his entire lower half was still stimulated by the future King and his Shield.

 

Suddenly, Prompto broke the kiss with a harsh cry, wracked with spasms of pleasure after too long at the mercy of the Shield’s gifted mouth. The silk heat seized him, and as his first climax erupted through him, poor Prompto buried his face against Ignis’s shirt, moaning hard.

As his best friend succumbed to the bliss, Noctis sat behind him, running his fingers through the blonde locks, comforting him through the physically intense ordeal. His other hand snaked around to stroke Prompto’s tensing stomach. Ignis joined his Highness in comforting their youngest friend, patting his back.

“That’s it, love,” Ignis encouraged him softly. “Don’t hold back.”

Finally, Prompto threw his head back, letting out one last cry of ecstasy before letting go inside Gladio’s mouth, then collapsing between Noctis and Ignis’ supporting bodies. Panting harshly, he was giddy from the rush of warmth that now embraced him.

 

The Shield sat back on the floor, swallowing shamelessly, then he licked his lips with a thoroughly satisfied smirk. He gazed desiringly at the sight of the spent boy held between his friends and he smirked.

“Likin’ what I see,” Gladiolus purred, thick with arousal. “Got ideas of your own?”

Noctis glared over. “What, you thought you’d get all the fun, Gladio?”

“The night is still young,” Ignis chimed in. “Though we might want to give Prompto dearest a moment to recover, hm?”

 

Gesturing with a nod of the head, Ignis and Noctis carried a flushed Prompto over to the bed rest, leaning up up, before taking a place at each side of him. Gladio grinned, hoisting himself up onto the bed and watching from the edge.

Prompto let out a long whine, slowly cracking an eye open. “...Am I… still alive, you guys?”

“Yep,” Noctis answered, cradling his hand against Prompto’s cheek. “Don’t wanna miss out on the rest of the fun.”

“ _ Huh? _ ” Prompto blinked. “You three really are trying to kill me.”

Gladio laughed heartily. “With pleasure, of course.”

“Need we remind you it is your special day?” Unsurprisingly, Ignis wasted little time in shifting closer. “Before we proceed to the main course, perhaps a little sugar rush would revitalise your strength from yours truly?”

Prompto made a small sound resembling a frightened mouse, while Noctis rolled his eyes and Gladio chuckled.

“Really are a man on a mission, Iggy,” Gladio sighed, knowing that Prompto was well and truly doomed.

“Damn, Specs,” Noctis uttered, agreeing with his Shield for once. “You got some sort of kink you wanna tell us about?”

 

Prompto could only look between all three friends in confusion, ignorant of forbidden knowledge they seemed to share. For the first time in his life, he truly felt fear as he pleaded with those baby blue eyes for Ignis to go easy on him.

Whatever he had in store.

“My word, gentlemen,” Ignis declared, surprising them all when he slowly began to remove his spectacles, placing them with great care on the nearby table. Then the jacket came off. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a toned chest beneath.

And then, only then, did he return to Prompto’s side.

The photographer was not the only one smitten by Ignis’ charm, the other two grown suspiciously quiet. Everyone in the bedroom was drawn towards Ignis, as he shamelessly touched Prompto’s exposed chest with his gloved hand, the leather touch eliciting a shiver.

“Spoiling someone so dear to us is not a…  _ kink _ , as you crudely describe it. And if I did gain some enjoyment, it is only through the grace of witnessing Prompto’s  _ pleasure _ .”

It was then that the reality of the situation truly sank in for Promoto. A shirtless Ignis by his side, caressing him with a hungry stare.

Perceiving Prompto’s quandary, Ignis lowered his hand only for a moment before continuing. “Prompto, I understand your reservations and if you are truly uncomfortable with this, we can postpone the main dish for-”

Prompto spluttered. “There’s  _ more _ ?!”

Gladio couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter, his hands already unfastening his own zip barely containing a behemoth of a bulge. It seemed the Shield was determined to settle matters of his own satisfaction, while watching the show before him. “How  _ cute _ .”

“Says the guy with his hands down his pants,” Noctis remarked, grinning.

“You got a better idea, hotshot?” Gladio retorted back, shamelessly sliding a generously endowed weapon out his pants. Prompto squeaked at the sight of the damn thing, which caused the Amicitia to smirk. “Oh, don’t you worry, baby. You’re gonna ride this bad boy later.”

 

Ignis sighed with a dramatic weariness. “With plenty of preparation, and only if Prompto is wholeheartedly willing.” He turned back to the younger man, touching his arm softly. “Perhaps a safe word is in order.”

Noctis raised his eyebrows, surprised that Ignis knew of such a thing, before opting to keep his mouth shut.

“That makes sense,” Gladio agreed, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he stroked himself, “In case I’m too much for ya.”

Now it was the adviser and Prince’s turn to roll their eyes in unison. Prompto thought to himself, a safe word might not be such a bad idea. It was sweet that his friends cared that much to offer him a lifeline if things got uncomfortable.

“Your well being is paramount, Prompto,” Ignis reassured him. “Do you have a safe word in mind? Anything at all, and once said, we shall stop immediately.”

“At any time,” Noctis added, suddenly cuddling against Prompto’s side.

“Uh… Any word?” Prompto’s mind raced through an entire dictionary of possible words. He had to think carefully, something that would not naturally come up or have a chance of slipping out during the main event.

Prompto gulped at the thought.

Then it came to him. “Veggies?”

 

The bedroom suddenly went quiet, with even Gladio halting his self-love session to gawp at him in disbelief. That is before he exploded into an uncontrollable deep laughter.

Noctis blanched. “Yeah, can’t blame you.”

Aware of a dark aura beside him, Prompto turned only to find Ignis giving him an unreadable expression. Something about the calculation behind that green glare disturbed him. “Um, unless maybe something else?”

“Oh, no. That will quite suffice if we are all in a unanimous agreement.” Even as Ignis spoke, there was a peculiar unsettling sentiment there, as if the recipe-loving charge had been offended. “With that matter settled, Prompto?”

The blonde turned to him, biting his lip nervously. “Yeah?”

“It’s showtime,” Noctis whispered, retrieving all the pillows the room had to offer before unceremoniously dumping them on the center of the queen sized bed. He patted the space he created, inviting Prompto over with a beckoning expression.

 

As Prompto obeyed, a flight of anxious anticipation in his heart, a sudden presence behind him took him by surprise.

“Iggy’s not the only one stuffing you tonight,” Gladio crooned, pressing a hard and eager body against Prompto. The young man yelped, but was unable to resist the urge to buck back against the Shield.

Crawling across the bed, Ignis joined Prompto at the front, smiling devilishly. At some point since Prompto had his back to him, the adviser had completely stripped away the last layers of his clothing, baring everything except his trademark leather gloves.

And he kneeled upright in front of him, touching the embarrassed man’s warm cheeks.

 

Prompto tried not to dip his gaze, to keep his eyes on Ignis. “Ignis, um, guys? Are we…?”

“Drowning your senses in pleasure?” Gladio growled, resting his head against the smaller man’s temple, pressing his awakened body behind Prompto.

“Oh, yeah,” Noctis affirmed from his curious place on his back in a bed of pillows. Even as he rested, the seductive glimmer in his crystal blue eyes expressed promise in his role.

 

Prompto was confused, but Ignis and Gladiolus had planned this as well. Thanks to the draining effects of the Crystal and maintaining the Armiger, Noctis’ felt his energy levels depleting quicker these days. It had been a concern when they began to plan their little surprise for Prompto, and the Shield even suggested he could take a passive role.

That is when Ignis, kind and loving Ignis, suggested the pillows, and Gladiolus, knowledgeable in the Arts of the Bedroom, offered his role in the next stage.

Noctis was only too eager to accept.

Barely staying upright on unsteady knees, Prompto surrendered into Gladio’s arms, as the swords master devoured his neck. Prompto moaned, only to be drawn back into the moment with the sight of the naked adviser leaning down and tenderly kissing Noctis. The kiss itself was lingering, with an unspoken love between the two that Prompto long suspected.

There was something honouring about witnessing this normally private intimacy between to people, and Gladio caught on right away.

 

“You like that? Can’t blame ya. Guess we should be grateful given how possessive Iggy is of our little Princess.”

Noctis broke away from the kiss, growling at his Shield, and Ignis was giving him the  _ Look _ . Sensitive as ever, Prompto shivered by the change in mood.

“Remind me to punish you later, Gladiolus,” Ignis stated, a dark promise in those hard green eyes.

“Yes, Sir,” Gladio snorted with amusement.

 

As Ignis and Noctis continued to comfort one another, Prompto watched in fascination only for Gladiolus to talk against his ear in that aggressive growl.

“Prompto,” his deep voice rumbled, causing Prompto to swoon into his arms. “If yer still alright with this, I’m gonna prepare you now. I know we’ve got safe words an’ all, but I really need to know you’re still on board with this before I lube you up.”

Shocked by the frankness of Gladio’s words, Prompto realised he was asking this in consideration of him, even when he was evidently eager to enter him. It was reassuring that the strength of the Shield was matched only by his big heart for his friends. And for Prompto.

When Prompto finally spoke, the words came out in a strangled moan as he turned his head to acknowledge Gladio, sounding unlike himself to his own ears. His baby blue eyes were clouded with desire, his soft lips glistening and his freckled cheeks bloomed with red.

“ _ Gladio… I’m ready _ .”

 

Inflamed with desire, Gladio crushed his lips against Prompto in a possessive kiss. He wasted little time in dominating the whimpering blonde, savouring every part of his hot little mouth with a large, hungry tongue. Even his slender frame was ravished by eager hands, laying claim to every part of his squirming body like a conqueror of the flesh.

And Prompto  _ loved _ it.

Clearly, Ignis approved, sliding from his place by his Prince to in front of a thoroughly distracted Prompto. Mirroring his Highness’ earlier actions, Ignis tenderly kissed the young man’s neck, his hands worshipping every part of his trembling body.

With Noctis blessed with a front row seat to the seductive spectacle.

 

Prompto broke the kiss with a startled gasp as he felt a physical presence pressing against his squivering entrance. He questioned Gladio with a curious gaze before the Shield placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Gotta prepare you, baby,” Gladio murmured, nuzzling against Promoto’s cheek.

“That’s right, kitten,” Ignis whispered, sneaking a small peck on his lips. “To ease the discomfort.” Suddenly, the adviser turned towards his resting Highness. “Noct?”

Without a word, the Lucian son threw something over, too fast for Prompto to register, and his faithful Shield caught it effortlessly. Gladio let the curious blonde get a look at what appeared to be a small container, much like the hand sanitiser bottle Ignis often used.

This little blue bottle read,  _ Lube _ .

Prompto went red, knowing enough from travelling with three gorgeous guys on the road in confined spaces to know what this stuff did.

“So,” Prompto began, unable to tear his eyes away from the forbidden relic of desire. “That’s gonna…”

“Yep,” Gladio said with a smirk.

“Up my…”

“Oh,  _ yeah _ .”

Prompto gulped, the reality beginning to dawn on him. This lube was undoubtedly going to be accompanied by something bigger,  _ much _ bigger. Perhaps, as Prompto’s eyes met Ignis, even double.

 

With one last nod of approval, Prompto awaited the inevitable sensation behind him. Gladio wasted little time, coating his fingers with that cool gel-like substance before sharing a nod with the trusted adviser.

“This might pinch a bit, baby,” Gladio murmured, hesitating briefly to give Prompto a chance to back out.

The blonde did not take it.

The Shield slowly and carefully inserted one of his thick fingers inside of Prompto, who gasped and tensed around the unfamiliar presence. It was such a strange feeling, owning what belonged to another inside himself. Though not entirely unpleasant or painful, the sensation was wholly new to him.

That thought birthed another surprised gasp, as the reality of the situation truly dawned on Prompto.

A part of Gladio was inside him, the prelude to something infinitely more intimate.

 

A fluttering moan left his lips, drawing the attention of all three of his friends. Interest and intrigue captured their expressions, knowing that their special little birthday surprise was drawing ever closer to its crescendo in more ways than one.

Satisfied by the feedback he received, Gladio slowly began to move his finger inside him, trying to familiarise Prompto with the sorts of sensations he would experience later.

“Tight as I thought,” the Shield growled, reading Prompto’s responses carefully before inserting a second finger.

“You-” A startled gasp broke Prompto’s focus on his words before continuing. “Thought about this?”

Gladio grinned. “‘Course. Fine ass like you? Be a crime  _ not _ to.”

 

Before Ignis could reprimand Gladio once more for his crudeness, Prompto cried out. Noctis sat up, fearing that his best friend had been hurt or was freaking out, and he was ready to call the whole thing off, safe words be damned.

By royal authority if he had to.

Then another long moan tumbled from Prompto’s mouth and. Noctis swore he saw the young man push back against Gladio’s fingers. Ignis turned to Noctis, giving him a reassuring nod.

If there was one authority Noctis trusted above all else, it was Ignis.

Reclining back onto the bed, among the pillows for his aching back, Noctis watched in appreciation as Prompto was sandwiched between Gladio and Ignis, each pouring their affections onto his friend.

Every touch stirred him, every moan and delirious whimper like music to Noctis’ ears.

Witnessing Prompto being pleasured by his two closest friends was a memory worth immortalising, giving him the final push to permit his hand to stroke himself through the fabric of his trousers. Being fatigued and tender upon the joints didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy himself.

 

As Prompto gazed over and caught sight of Noctis touching himself, he only felt more enamoured with the situation he currently found himself in. With every additional finger that Gladio entered inside him, he felt a dizzyingly enticing tightness he was never aware of before.

And once the Shield’s touch triggered an overly sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, Prompto was reduced to a writhing, whimpering mess, bucking his hips to reconnect with that sudden spark of pleasure that ignited inside of him.

Gladio took one look at Ignis, who simply nodded. “He’s ready.”

 

Placing a supportive hand around Prompto’s stomach, Gladio carefully eased the young man onto his knees. It was then that Prompto realised that he was positioned beside Noctis, who observed his friend’s flushed face with fascination.

The adviser came forward, sitting in front of the delirious blonde, who whimpered when Gladio removed his fingers from him only to replace the loss of contact with something else entirely.

Prompto took little time to connect the dots and realise what that thing was.

“Hey, Iggy. Where d’you wanna be?” Gladio asked, trailing his other hand along the side of the adviser’s face.

Leaning into the touch with fluttering eyes, Ignis hummed contently. “Precisely where I am.”

“Ah, that how it is, huh?”

“Oh, don’t pout, love,” Ignis purred, placing a tender kiss upon the palm of Gladio’s hand. “As I said before, the night is young.”

The Shield growled with surprising affection, those golden eyes melting for Ignis. As Prompto tilted his head upward and caught the smouldering exchange, he had to wonder.

_ Exactly how long have my friends been doing the do without me noticing? _

“For now…” Ignis bowed his head, glittering green eyes observing Prompto wantonly. “Let us shower every bit of appreciation we have to give for our dear Prompto here.”

 

Grunting in agreement, Gladio turned his warm attention back to Prompto. “You ready, baby?”

Prompto nodded, another whine leaving his lips. “Yeah,  _ c’mon _ , Gladio! What’re you waiting for...  _ please? _ ”

The impatience in Prompto’s voice took the three men by surprise, especially Gladio who barely suppressed an arousing rumble deep inside his chest. Ignis stroked the side of Prompto’s face, though his green gaze rested on Gladio, sharing smiles together.

Even Noctis smirked, because his best friend was a young guy with needs too right? Sometimes, a tight corner of a creaky motel bed or a cramped tent and one hand simply didn’t do the job when you were on the road with handsome men who were more than eager to share their experience with you.

 

As Prompto pushed back against Gladio once more, determined to show his enthusiasm trumped his lack of experience easily, the Shield’s earlier reservations evaporated. With one last glance towards Ignis, Gladio kept his arm secured around Prompto before positioned himself behind the young man.

Once the tip of his engorged arousal pressed against Prompto’s entrance, the blonde man clenched his teeth, his frantic mind filled with a flurry in one last delirious moment. As Gladio entered him with a slow, drawn out groan, his thoughts finally went silent.

 

His entire awareness centered on the physical realm, and his heightened senses. The Shield’s thick length buried inside him, his large hand massaging his quivering hip tenderly. Ignis’ hands stroking his cheek soothingly, as he muttered loving words to him. The warmth of Gladio’s scarred chest resting upon his back, and his hot breath panting against his neck.

The rhythmic movement as Gladio finally moved inside him, and Ignis kissing him too sweetly. Those accentuated words whispering all the love in the word, between needy little pants. The sight of the sexy adviser stroking himself, still exploring every part of Prompto with his other hand.

A hot, wet heat engulfing him from below and realising now what all those pillows below them were for. Noctis’ fingers sliding along his thigh as his mouth worked its magic along Prompto’s weeping length.

 

_ Oh, the Astrals, _ Prompto was dizzyingly close already.

 

And that was before he registered the captivating sight of Ignis descending onto his knees, his gloved hand trailing along Prompto’s beautiful lips.

That tender voice permitting entrance, perhaps?

Perfect Ignis inside his mouth, still as tender as ever with his sentiments and his manner. Stimulated and driven to pleasure by these three men. Confused by direction, with desire filling every part of him.

A hum from Noctis  _ almost  _ undid him, a sweet vibration accompanied by the sudden jolt of pleasure Gladio aroused in him with one deep thrust. Ironically, Prompto’s own moan of pleasure, stifled by Ignis inside him, nearly brought about the adviser’s own shuddering end.

The vocalised rhapsody that was Ignis in ecstasy, an arousing song for all three men by the physical intensity thereafter. Everything increased, Gladio’s thrusts inside him, Noct’s hungry mouth between his shivering legs, and Ignis’ own heart’s desire between Prompto’s lips.

 

As for his friends, witnessing Prompto coming undone before them was an absolutely glorious sight. Flushed freckled cheeks, sparkling blue eyes fluttering on the edge of euphoria. His needy little whimpers matched only by his bewildered cries, his heated mind struggling to process whose name he should moan.

Taking pity on him and longing for the sounds of Prompto  _ clear as day _ , Ignis withdrew his arousal, only to be taken by surprise by those slender fingers wrapping around him. After regaining his breathing, just enough, Prompto gazed into those shocked green eyes, a strangely satisfied smirk lingering on his contorted lips.

“ _ Please, Iggy… _ ”

 

Empowered by surprising the master tactician for once, Prompto treated Ignis to a compromise by teasingly sucking and nipping at the tip, firmly stroking him to his inevitable completion. Even as the Shield pounded into him with strong, deep thrusts, Prompto never gave up his own role in this union, thoroughly pleased with himself once he got a sharp gasp followed by the most unsteady sigh Ignis ever gave out.

However, one hard thrust from Gladio took Prompto completely unaware, and once more, that searing white heat subdued his mind, permitting him the chance to appreciate everything around him.

The Shield’s growls and possessive nips upon his neck. His best friend’s hands trailing delicately along his hips, tenderly brushing the faint marks on the insecure blonde’s body. The provocative sight of Ignis throwing his head back, a soft moan fluttering from his lips. The hand behind his head, encouraging him with gentle tugs of the hair.

Followed by Ignis’ surprisingly vocal song, as he came suddenly, sprinkling against Prompto’s lips with embarrassment.

 

Suddenly, Prompto cries amplified, a divine glow overwhelming his inexperienced body. Every muscle tightened, heat crashing through him in heightened waves with every thrust. With one final melodic moan, Prompto spiraled from the pinnacle of pleasure, spilling every drop of his precious life into Noct’s mouth.

And his best friend greedily lapped every drop.

Thankfully, Noctis sensed the inevitable and rolled to the side before Prompto collapsed, his backside still upright thanks to Gladio’s support. As Prompto panted harshly, reeling from the post-climax overload, he was blessed with the sight of Noctis gazing deeply into his eyes next to him, lazily stroking his friend’s cheek.

“... _ Prompto _ …”

Eventually, Gladio’s own stamina gave out, spurred by Prompto’s tightness clenching around him. With another burst of erratic thrusts, a guttural growl erupted from his throat as he finally filled his blonde lover with his own seed. Once the last spurt of energy left him, the Shield collapsed onto his side, carefully taking Prompto with him.

 

Grumbling incoherently, Gladio nestled against the photographer’s back, his arm still snaked around Prompto’s stomach. Warmth and a desire for closeness flooded through them both, causing the two to huddle together, still intimately entwined.

A soft kiss on the cheek from Gladio took Prompto by surprise, but not as much as Ignis rooting himself on his companion’s other side, touching his forehead against him. “Never pegged Gladio as the affectionate sort?”

“Like a big bear,” Noctis sighed, slowly crawling between his adviser and Prompto. “Right, Specs?”

“Indeed.” Ignis settled a protective hand upon Noctis’ thigh, caressing him lovingly. “Still among the living, Prompto?”

“You guys…” Prompto whispered, still breathless from an intense night of lovemaking with his closest companions. “...are the best…”

 

Noctis, Ignis and Gladio chuckled, touched by Prompto’s appreciation. They exchanged conspiratory glances before Gladio finally spoke, his rich voice rumbling in his chest.

“Ready for round two, birthday boy?”

Prompto squeaked. “ _ H-Huh? _ ”

The adviser smiled seductively. “Remember, love, the night is still young. And I do believe his Highness desires your company next...”

Prompto’s shocked blue eyes softened, declaring this the best night of his short, hot life. But first, a quick rest was in order, of which everyone was in unanimous agreement.

After all, being surrounded in the comforting embrace of his three best friends (and now lovers?) was the happiest feeling in the whole of Eos for Prompto, knowing they loved and appreciated him from the bottom of their hearts.

 

xxx

 

Beyond the crystal clear waves of Galdin Quay, a single yacht danced upon the waters, unseen in the cover of night. A series of snaps followed, a cheshire cat grin beaming in the darkness, a dastardly planning coming to fruition.

 

“...Bada-bing, bada-boom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this was super late. I originally wrote this the week of Prompto's birthday back in October, but only just got it finished. This was my first time writing a foursome, so I wanted to try and give every Chocobro a chance to shine in this story.
> 
> Because Prompto is a total sweetie and deserves all the love. <3
> 
> Initially, Ignis' earlier part was going to be much longer, but after much reflection, it affected the pacing of the story and there were characterisation issues, so that totally changed. My other concern was the big sandwich at the end and who would play what role, so I hope it came out okay.
> 
> Gifted, as always, to my GF LightOfTheLucii, who also beta-read the story because I don't trust myself writing such a long thing without being checked and for misspelling Noct's last name for the umpteenth time, so thank you. <3
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
